Kiss Me Harder: An AkoxEva Negima! Yuri Fic
by Kafuka Fuura
Summary: Sequel to Eva-sama's New Toy. Eva and Ako sneak away from a party to...screw up. R&R! Please! By Tigerfire


Kiss Me Harder

An AkoxEva Negima! Yuri Fic

Evangeline A.K. McDowell pulled on Ako Izumi's wrists as she led her away from the party. Konoka Konoe noticed the two pull away and giggled. Ako and Eva's relationship had been known to the class for three months now. "Come on, Ako." Eva purred. "Let's go and have our own fun." Ako gleefully followed. "Alright, Eva-sama!" Eva grinned. She turned back to make sure Ako was ready, then broke into a run. Ako, who hadn't been ready, tripped and stumbled trying to follow. "Ah! Eva-sama! Slow down!" she cried. Eva turned to deliver a retort, but slipped in a puddle of water. Ako realized they were by one of Mahora's many pools. Eva was astonished she had fallen. Her body arced over the surface of the water, pulling Ako along with her. A flash of blinding yellow light emanated from her. Ako and Eva were suspended a few feet above the water's surface, bathed in yellow light.

-

Ako gasped. "Oh, my god!" Her heart still couldn't take it. Eva pulled her closer. "It's just a spell." She released a broken bottle from her hand. It fell into the pool water with a soft splash. Ako leaned back, and Eva wrapped her arms around her lover's waist. She tilted back her head, exposing her moonlit face. Her face was flushed pink, and her striking white hair ruffled in the magic breeze. Eva brought her face closer to Ako's. "Don't worry. I'll always protect you." She whispered seductively. Ako inhaled sharply. The wind whistled softly. A row of holly bushes rustled. Eva kissed Ako hard on the mouth. Ako ran her hands up, through Eva's luxurious golden hair, to the back of the vampire's head. "Oh, Eva-sama!" she moaned in between the forceful contact of Eva's lips with her own. A rush of pleasure tingled in Eva's chest. "Ah-Ako." The glow suddenly terminated. Eva jerked her head up frantically. "Huh?" Ako squeaked. The two girls plunged straight into the water, shattering its glassy calm surface.

-

Ako coughed as water flowed into her open mouth. The icy liquid froze her spindly limbs. Eva's eyes were open, and she saw Ako quiet and begin to sink to the massive pool's concrete bottom. Eva dove down, slicing through the water like a knife. Ako's lower back scuffed against the pool's ocean-like floor. Her crimson eyes began to slowly shut. _Help me, Eva-sama…_Eva appeared next to Ako. _Hang on, Ako!_ She wrapped her strong arms around her beloved, propelling them both to the surface with her legs. Finally, Ako's head surfaced, followed closely by Eva's. The vampire placed Ako down carefully along the poolside, then scrambled out herself. "Ako?" Eva's voice was thick with worry. Ako stirred slightly. Eva nudged her, trying to ignore that she could see straight through Ako's silky white dress that was now matted to her body. She bent her head and shoved her tongue into Ako's mouth, sliding along her teeth. Ako's eyes shot wide open, then closed in pleasure. She broke away from the rough kiss. "Eva-sama, you…you saved me…again…." She knew Eva would always save her. Eva grinned and helped Ako to her feet. "And I always will."

-

Eva stood in the kitchen of the room that she and Ako now shared. They had gone and changed after they started going out. Their party dresses were soaked through and clung to their shivering bodies. Eva reached out and grabbed the hem of Ako's dress. "Let's get out of these clothes, Ako." Eva slowly began to lift the translucent fabric up. Ako blushed and raised her arms. "Okay, Eva-sama. You too, though!" Eva laughed. "Alright, me, too." Eva slid Ako's dress up over her head. She let the soaked garment slip from her wet fingers to the floor. Ako reached out and caressed Eva's aurum locks that dangled in wet rings down her front. Eva clenched her hands around Ako's wrists and guided her hands up to Eva's chest. "Sit tight, Ako. I'm going to change for you." She released the trembling girl's hands and dashed off into the bedroom. Ako turned pink. Breathing faster with anticipation, she entered the bathroom. She stripped off her cold wet bra, put on a fuzzy robe, and went to the kitchen to warm up and wait for Eva.

-

Eva stepped into the kitchen, elated. "Hello, Ako. How do you like my new outfit?" Ako turned to the sound of her girlfriend's voice and gasped. Eva was wearing nothing but an apron. The ivory cloth hugged the curves that she conjured for herself. It was Ako's first time seeing Eva in that form. She looked…magnificent. Ako's face turned practically maroon. Eva chuckled at Ako's shocked embarrassment. She stepped forward and bear-hugged the now much smaller girl. "Relax; I'll go whip us up some dinner. She winked. Ako untensed. It was still Eva, after all. The Eva that she loved. The vampire began to make dinner. She gave Ako little tasks, like "Hand me the saucepan." If Ako did it, Eva gave her a kiss. After awarding one such prize, she began to simmer the broth. In the warm kitchen light, she watched Ako dice a cut of chicken and she knew she would always be with her.

THE END


End file.
